happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2016
00:06:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:27:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:39:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:46:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:50:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:02:47 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:03:18 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:08:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:19:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:21:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:26:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:32:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:38:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:43:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:57:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:01:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:02:26 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:09:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:14:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:31:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:35:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:37:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:48:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:57:47 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:59:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:08:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:11:23 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:11:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:11:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:11:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:11:34 Desi 03:11:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:11:36 I mean 03:11:41 Ally is here 03:12:52 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:13:01 Hey 03:13:20 terry was screaming at me to get on 03:13:26 did something hapen 03:13:54 He was screaming? 03:14:04 Did he say anything else 03:15:09 no 03:15:15 but why do I need to talk to you 03:18:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:18:39 wy 03:18:43 why 03:19:14 Going to my omas house to see my cousins 03:19:30 Since we can only see them once a year, because they live in Vegas. 03:21:23 And the reason terry was screaming might be because today has been terrible for me. :/ 03:21:49 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:22:12 Hey Pixel o/ 03:22:35 Sandgar! How did you know I was coming to your page. Cool! 03:24:30 Omg xD 03:24:41 /dazed from injury/ be please tell sandgar to read this whenhe's back 03:24:52 well, now i have to stay 03:24:57 does not matter at all. 03:25:13 'cool Kkeep calm 03:32:22 Desi 03:32:29 can you get on twitter andtalk on DM 03:32:30 or no 03:32:36 sorrry I was not talking 03:32:41 I was doing stuff 03:32:46 and this really sucks 03:32:56 or hang on 03:32:59 let me get on my phone 03:33:21 It's fine. 03:33:30 You can go. 03:33:30 no 03:33:34 I am free now 03:33:37 and I really want to talk 03:33:45 :/ k 03:34:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:41:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:42:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:43:34 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:44:30 sandgar how did you know i was looking at your page. Itsays(Hello, PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS!) 03:44:56 Welcome back PBE 03:45:13 hiqd 03:47:02 hi queen desi means hiqd 03:48:54 Oh 03:49:19 Tgat is a code that just displays the username of wgoever goes on my oage 03:51:19 o 03:51:46 Yeah 03:52:01 Lol 03:52:01 Alot of cool code on this wiki 03:52:37 so you can do that only if you are an admin 03:53:58 No 03:54:02 The code is 03:54:13 Nvm 03:54:17 I dont know.the name 03:54:30 But if you chdck the source editor fory.page 03:54:35 You can see the template 03:55:56 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:55:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:59:30 also how do people become (toy chica) (mime) other stuff 03:59:53 Oh 03:59:58 Tags 04:00:00 Unm 04:01:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:02:41 !on 04:02:41 Sandgar: External Commands are now enabled 04:02:53 !updatelogs 04:02:53 Sandgar: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 04:03:07 !say hi 04:03:48 is bot lumpy a human? 04:04:43 because there is bot fluttershy on ponies wiki, so is a bot a human 04:05:02 No 04:06:11 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 04:06:40 i accidentally clicked X, trying toclick another page. 04:07:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:08:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:13:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:13:29 wait so can you talk lumpy 04:16:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:20:44 o i'm alone 04:30:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:36:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:40:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:52:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:59:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:10:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:20:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:48:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:49:16 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 06:49:56 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 06:50:00 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 06:50:40 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 2016 07 11